


Shadowhunters (Fanfiction)

by HighWarlock_Of_Singapore



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Non-Clace, Non-Sizzy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 10:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighWarlock_Of_Singapore/pseuds/HighWarlock_Of_Singapore
Summary: Winter and Cyra were two average females who were soon to be graduating high school. They may seem to have it all, good grades, rich and an interesting life. A way too interesting life.Since young, the two girls were able to see the Shadow world, yet they had learnt to live with it.What happens when one day, their lives took a turn for a great adventure after having met some new friends and enemies?(I'm not good with summaries, I'm sorry.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!  
> This is just a story written for pure entertainment and fan-fiction. There will be NO CLACE, NO SIZZY. So if you are a big fan of these two ships, then please turn away. But, there will be Malec. (Yay~)
> 
> This is kinda my first Shadowhunter fan-fiction, so I apologise if it's not very good. 
> 
> Majority of my information comes from the TV series and some internet researches. (I've not finished with the books.) So please don't fault me for any inaccurate details form the books!
> 
> I do hope you would enjoy this!

Chapter 1

Strolling through the crowded hallway, Winter sighed when she caught sight of yet another creature outside the window. She watched as the monster curled its long tentacles around the neck of the frail woman in front of it, teeth flashing. Just as the demon sank its teeth into its victim, Winter felt a hand, covered in a signature fingerless glove, land on her shoulder. Tearing her eyes away from the gruesome sight, her gaze was met with the sweet violet eyes of her best friend, Cyra.

Cyra smiled as her eyes flickered to the gruesome scene outside. She shook her head and flung an arm over her shoulder.

“You keep staring and people are gonna get weird around you.”

Winter rolled her eyes and let out a small bubble of laughter as they both made their way to their shared psychology classroom.

“Not like I need anyone other than you, Cyra.”

Taking their seats at the side of the class, near the window. As the lecturer started his talk, Winter’s mind started wandering elsewhere, her hand unconsciously started to doodle in her notebook. Cyra glanced over at her friend, eyes falling on the doodles. She nudged Winter’s hand, effectively pulling her from her daydream. Winter looked down and saw that she had once again, drawn the few common Runes. She closed her notebook, glancing up to see that their lecturer was still going through the same notes from the day before.

Winter turned towards Cyra, smiling when she was reminded of something.

“So, you up for the party that’s happening down at Pandemonium later on in the night?”

Cyra rolled her eyes, a smile spreading across her features.

“Duh, when are we not up for it?”

Pandemonium; was a very famous club known in Brooklyn. It’s known for its excellent and wild parties, arranged by the club owner himself. Many teenagers went there to party, both Mundane and Downworlders. But tonight, the party was purely for those of the Shadow world. How they got invited was a mystery, but every month an invitation would be sent without fail. Not that they minded.

The bell rang, signalling the end of school. The students were already piling out of the door, none paying head to what the lecturer was saying. Winter and Cyra grabbed their bags and head out, chatting and discussing about what they should wear to the party.

Walking down the streets, both ignored the creatures lurking around. While normal Mundane would have lost their composure, the two hardly flinched. They grew up seeing them, it became an everyday event to them after the many years.

Cyra threw her bag onto the side table near the door the moment Winter had closed their front door. Collapsing down onto the sofa, Cyra rubbed at her temples. Winter put down her bag and made a beeline to the kitchen in search of water.

“Hey, is it me, or have the demon activity around here seem to have increased drastically?”

Cyra questioned, gazing out the window. Winter took a sip of her water, and trailed her fingers on the inscriptions on the dagger she had in hand, cyan eyes narrowing.

“Yea, I’ve noticed. But it’s not our problem anyway, as long as they stay away from us.”

Winter turned the dagger in her hand, watching the soft glow it emitted. Placing down the dagger and her glass, she strolled towards Cyra.

“And we’ve got bigger things to worry about. Like our outfit for tonight!”

Winter laughed as she pulled her friend from the sofa, dragging her to the room.

It had taken quite a while, maybe an hour or so, before Winter walked out from her room. Cyra looked up from the book she was reading, a slight smirk on her lips.

“Wow, an hour and seventeen minutes. At least you managed to keep it under thirty this time.”

Winter laughed. She had always seem to take a long time to get ready whenever there was a big event like this. Her mum had stated in the past that she had gotten it from her dad, whoever he was. Cyra handed Winter a dagger, hiding hers in the belt of her black jeans, letting her long backed cardigan conceal it. Straitening her crop tee, she pulled on her converse heels. Winter hid her dagger in her knee-high heeled boots before throwing on a leather jacket. She fixed her short mini skirt and leggings before grabbing her handbag. Both girls checked to make sure their party invitations were with them before walking out the door.

They made their way towards the club, walking pass numerous Downworlders but ignored them as to not draw attention. Winter and Cyra were chatting away about what they were going to do once they graduate. Not having paid attention, Winter knocked into someone. A frown appeared on her face, Winter turned around.

“Hey, ever heard of apologising, jackass?”

The tall blonde stopped and turned, his group following. His blue eyes landed on the two girls in front of him. Taking a step closer, he narrowed his eyes.

“You can see us?”

Cyra and Winter’s eyes widen ever so slightly. Carefully taking in their appearance. Rune liked tattoos covered their bodies, weapons in hand. Shadowhunters. Winter and Cyra shared a look. Without answering the blonde’s question, they backed away straight into the club, shaking off the feeling of their gaze.

The two girls presented their invitations to the bouncer before slipping into the crowded room, hoping the Shadowhunters had left. Winter and Cyra walked towards the furthermost corner of the room, grabbing a drink as they went. Cyra looked around, everyone was engrossed in their own business. Cyra faced Winter, a troubled expression on her face.

“Winter, you don’t think they’ll come after us now that we blew our cover right?”

Winter took a sip of her Martini before taking a deep breath.

“Cyra, calm down. If the Clave had wanted us, they would have been searching for us a long time ago. When our mums died. Yet they remained silent and dormant.”

Cyra clenched her glass of Long Island, tensed shoulders relaxing slightly. 

“Let’s hope so.”

Winter smiled, and finished her Martini in one gulp. She had always had a high tolerance for alcohol, another trait from her father apparently. Setting the glass aside, she gripped Cyra’s hand and started pulling her towards the dance floor. 

“Relax Cyra, we came here to have fun remember?”

Cyra let out a soft laugh as they danced around to the music. Hours passed by with laughter, drinks and dance. The night was going relatively smooth until a scream was heard. The music was immediately cut and through the crowd, the girls could make up a dead corpse. Her throat tore out and blood was gushing through. Leaning over her, was a tall man. He looked up and Winter felt her blood freeze. She felt Cyra tensed up beside her. Vampire. As they locked eyes, the vampire lunged at them with such speed that the girls barely had time to react.

But just as his hands were about to reach Winter, he was stopped, a red aura cocooning him. Winter breathed out a shaky breath.

“I hate party crashers.”

All heads turned and eyes landed on a figure who emerged from behind the crowd. A tall man, dressed in such style that made the rest looked under dressed, eyeliner and glitter encased his eyes, numerous accessories decorated his fingers. Fingers that seemed to be the source of where the red aura came from. With a flick of his index finger, the vampire was sent crashing up on the ceiling before hitting the ground.

The man strolled towards the vampire who was still encased in red. He glared down at the vampire, snapping his fingers, the vampire was lifted up.

“Get out and don’t step foot into my club, ever again.” 

Snapping his finger, the red aura disappeared and the vampire fell. Scampering quickly, he fled out of the room. The man turned to face Winter and Cyra and smiled.

“I hope he did not harm the two of you?”

Both girls shook their heads.

“Thank you, if you hadn’t done what you did, we would have been his dinner”

Cyra thanked as Winter nodded in agreement. That was too close of a call.

The man smiled, extending a hand towards them.

“I’m Magnus. Magnus Bane. The fabulous and magnificent owner of this club.”

Winter and Cyra both took turns to shook his hand.

“I’m Winter Frost and this is my friend, Cyra Aubade.”

“A pleasure to meet you two darlings. Please, feel free to grab any drink you deem fit. It’s on the house.”

Magnus winked as he walked back and disappeared behind a set of doors. Winter and Cyra looked at each other, and shared a knowing look as they took another glass of drink. They stayed for a while more before they decided it was time to leave. Pushing their way through the crowd, they exited the club. It was past midnight and the streets were deserted as the night breeze blew pass.

They started heading back to their loft only to have Winter stop mid-step. Cyra turned back to her friend. “What is it?” Winter held up a finger to silence her. She concentrated. There. A low growl. Cyra reached behind her, hand resting on the handle of her dagger just as Winter reached down to pull hers out. They stared out into the silent darkness. In the shadows, they saw something moved.

As the figure stepped into view, the girls tighten their grips on their daggers, the in scripted symbols glowing. It was the same vampire from before and he had brought back some company. As vampires started stepping out from all places, surrounding them. Winter and Cyra had their backs to each other, blade raised. But there was no way they could fight them all. Not when they had no proper training for this type of combat. The main vampire stepped up, their leader. He grinned, fangs glistering in the moonlight.

“That warlock isn’t here to help you now. Nephilim.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello cuties! So here's chapter two~ I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 2

Winter and Cyra tensed at the word. Cover blown. One from the group jumped out, full intent of ripping their throats. Winter stepped up, she dodged his sharp nails, span out behind him before embedding her blade within him, right through his chest. The vampire fell, turning to dust. The other snarled and charged. Both girls retaliated, making sure that they had each others’ back. But they were outnumbered. One of them sneaked up between them, his nails reaching for Cyra. Winter’s eyes widen. “Cyra!” She turned, violet eyes wide as the vampire descended on her. Then, as if time stood still, the vampire fell, an arrow embedded through his head. Winter looked up, and watched as a group started slicing up the downworlder. Less than a minute and all that was left was the leader. “So we meet again Jamerson Bloodsworth.” The blonde man mocked, blade drawn. Seeing the disadvantage, the vampire glared at the two girls. “This isn’t over.” He snarled before he sped off, in a blink of an eye. Winter turned to the man in front of her, intending to thank him before realizing who he was. The same blondie from before.

The man stared down at her, keeping his blade. “You. You’re from before, the ones who could see us.” Winter took a step back, dagger still in hand. “The blade, it lights up. So it must mean you are one of us, a Shadowhunter.” Another voice stated, Cyra looked up, seeing a guy with raven hair holding a bow. Cyra and Winter looked at each other, slipping their daggers to where they belong.

“We don’t know what you’re talking about.” Cyra stated coldly as they side stepped away from the group. The blonde reached out and grabbed Winter’s arm, preventing her from walking away. “You both need to come with us. Our superiors need to know about this.” Winter glared as she pulled her arm free. “Look Mr Blonde jackass, we don’t want anything to do with you Shadowhunters. So why don’t you just leave us alone and crawl back to wherever you came from.” Cyra pulled Winter and they pushed their way away from the group.

The group of Nephilim watched their retreating figures. “Are you sure about letting them walk away like that, Jace? The institute needs to know about this.” The raven haired male asked. The blonde let out an irritated sigh, “Let them. I have a feeling we’ll be running into each other again.”

“You think they’ll really let us go like that?” Cyra asked as she sat down on the the sofa. Winter walked to their joined kitchen, pulling out a bottle of wine. Pouring a glass and taking a sip, she replied, “No. Shadowhunters don’t give up that easily… But we’ll need to be careful from now on.” Cyra nodded as she leaned back. “Years of hiding and we finally slipped up. Wow. But we’ve never been attacked before… so why now?” Winter set her empty glass down, and walked towards her room. “No use overthinking it now. Better get some rest Cyra, we got classes tomorrow.”

That night, Winter laid in bed wide awake. She reached up and clench at the the necklace resting on her chest. Running her finger over the ‘M’ symbol in scripted on it. It was a gift from her mother, said to be something she held very dear to her. Winter forced down the tears that pricked her eyes, turning over and tried to sleep.

_Mum, how I wish you were here now._

Cyra stared out of her window, in her hands held a picture of her mother. She sighed as a tear made its way down before she brushed it away. Curling up even more, she rested her head on her knees and closed her eyes.

_Mum, what would you do if you were me?_

Sunlight shone through the windows and stirred Cyra from her slumber. She stretched and got off her bed, heading out to the living room. She smelt food as she neared the kitchen, peeking in, she saw Winter making breakfast. Winter looked up, having sensed her. “Oh hey, you’re up.” She smiled as she plated out some scrambled eggs before going back to tend to the bacons. “Go wash up, I’m almost done here.” Cyra smiled and headed to the bathroom, thinking how nice it was to not have to deal with all this craziness alone.

Winter had just finished setting down the cutleries when Cyra walked out, dressed in light blue shorts and a dark purple tee. “Smells good, as always.” Cyra complimented as she sat down. “I’ll take your compliment to the chef.” Winter joked as she sat across her friend, dusting away the crumbs from her dark red tank top. They chatted and joked as they ate, pushing away last night’s event to the back of their minds.

After washing their plates, the girls got ready to go. Just as they finished wearing their shoes, black boots for Winter and white and purple for Cyra’s, they heard a knock on the door. Winter glanced up at Cyra, who shared an equally confused expression. “Were we expecting someone?” Cyra shook her head. Winter got up and walked to the door. “Maybe it’s a sales ma-” Winter’s words died in her throat when she opened the door, and was faced with the Vampire from before, Jamerson. He grinned as he stepped in, and behind him were a pack of demons. Winter and Cyra backed away. Pulling out their daggers, their glared at Jamerson. “What do you want from us?!” Cyra demanded as he stepped closer, demons following. Not bothering to answer, Jamerson turned to the demons. “Eas capere. (Capture them)” 

The demon charged forth, and the girls readied themselves for the fight. Slicing and tearing through them, but there seemed to be no end. Soon the girls were cornered. Gritting her teeth, Winter cursed and almost silently wished for that damned blonde to turn up. The demons closed in, much to Jamerson’s delight. One of them lashed out, claws scratched at Winter as she pushed Cyra away. She flinched, blade raised as she sliced the demon’s hand off. The room was swimming in front of her eyes and Winter found it hard to keep her eyes open. She watched helplessly as Cyra sustained an injury from another. As she fell to her knees, the last thing she saw was a flash of blonde.

Pain was the first thing the girls registered when they came to. Winter’s eyes snapped open and she shot up, wincing at the pain that blazed through her shoulder. A hand held her steady. She traced the hand to its owner and realized it was the same blonde from last night. She looked down at her arm, and saw he was drawing a healing rune on it. That explains the stinging pain. She turned her head and saw Cyra was being taken care of by a male with light brown locks. “Well, a little thank you would be nice.” Winter turned back to the blonde and raised an eyebrow in confusion. The male sighed as he helped her up. “If we hadn’t gotten here in time, you’d be dead.” Winter looked around, grimacing at the sight of their destroyed home. “Uh, yea. Thanks…” She said softly, eyes landing on a tied up and bloodied Jamerson.

Cyra stood beside Winter as they glared at the vampire, who returned the glare. The blonde walked up to him, eyes stern. “What did you want from these girls?” The vampire stayed silent. “Okay, then let’s do this the hard way. Ryker.” The male with brown locks, Ryker, pulled the curtains, allowing sunlight to spill through and onto the vampire’s arm. Jamerson let out a scream of agony. “Speak, Bloodsworth.” The vampire glared up as the blonde laid his blade against his throat. A twisted grin made its way to his lips. “You may have stopped me. But... Valentine will stop at nothing, to get his hands on their blood.” Both Shadowhunter tensed at the mentioned name. The blonde gritted his teeth before cutting through Jamerson. Blood poured as the vampire turned to ashes. The blonde turned around. “Look, girls. You need to trust us and come with us. Our headquarters will protect you. If it’s a normal downworlder, there may not be much threat. But if it’s against Valentine… That guy’s a mad man and he will stop at nothing to get what he wants.”

Winter glanced at Cyra, who nodded back reluctantly, irritation evident on her features. Sighing, Winter turned back to the male. “Can we at least know your names first?” The blonde clicked his tongue. “My name’s Jace Wayland. That guy over there is Ryker Edvinger”  
Winter nodded. “Winter Frost. And my friend’s name is Cyra Aubade.” Ryker stepped up, arms crossed. “So I take it that you’ll come with us?” Winter looked away, lips drawn into a straight grim line. Sensing her distress, Cyra spoke up. “Fine. Only because our lives are at stake. But know this, Shadowhunters,” Cyra looked up straight into Ryker’s green eyes. “We don’t like your kind. Never have. So don’t expect us to be involved in your hunts. Keep your hands to yourselves and your mouths shut. Deal?” Annoyance flashed in those green eyes but Jace held up a hand to stop him. “That will be up to the higher ups to decide.”

He turned and walked out. “Stupid blonde jackass.” Winter grumbled as she followed. Cyra sighed as the males lead them out of the mess that was once their apartment, unaware of a pair of eyes watching them go.

Winter and Cyra eyed the old ruins of what seemed to be an abandoned church. Eyeing the two males in front of her, Winter crossed her arms. “And this is supposed to be the institute you were talking about?” This had not been what the girls were expecting when Jace and Ryker explained about the institute. This is supposed to be where Shadowhunters train and take shelter in? Jace rolled his eyes as he turned, fully facing Winter. “Just watch.” He took out his stele and drew out a Rune on the front wall. Almost immediately, the glamour hiding the institute faded and what they saw made the girls’ eyes widen.

What had been an abandoned church, now stood tall and beautiful. As the four Nephilim stepped in through the door, the girls had to hold in a gasp. The inside of the ‘church’ was filled with numerous Shadowhunters and multiple advanced technologies. The girls followed with caution as they gaze around in awe, never letting their guards down. They could feel many pairs of eyes following them as the group made their way down to the main hall, where most of the people and technologies were based. Jace reached over and grabbed the arm of a raven haired male. That’s the one with the bow and arrow last night. Cyra and Winter observed. “Alec, gather the others. We need an urgent meeting now. And keep the other… unwanted ones out.” Jace spoke fast in a hush whisper. Alec looked up at the two girls before he shifted his eyes to Jace, nodding.

Jace turned back to us, sharing a look with Ryker, they led the girls deeper into the institute. The girls followed, growing more uncomfortable with every step they took. Not that their faces showed how they felt though. They were led into a room, a meeting room it seemed. “Go ahead and take a seat. You must be exhausted, considering the wound isn’t fully healed yet.” Jace stated, eyes intently staring at Winter, making her squirm slightly. Ryker moved to stand next to Cyra, who tensed immediately, and gently laid a hand on her shoulder. Cyra flinched and glared at him. “You too, your wound hasn’t fully closed either.” Cyra rolled her eyes and muttered, “So much for no touching and keeping your mouths shut.” 

Both girls carefully made their way to the chairs furthest away from the two Shadowhunters. Just as they sat down, the door to the meeting room opened. A group of Shadowhunters entered, the same group that had helped them with the vampires the previous night. Winter and Cyra eyed them cautiously, shoulders tensing and feeling uncomfortable in a room filled with the beings that they despised. They all took a seat at the table, silently watching the two new girls with interest. “Hey, I brought some tea and snacks for you both.” A red head smiled friendlily, setting down a tray in front of them. Winter eyed the refreshment wearily. “It’s not poisoned or drugged if that’s what you’re worried about.” Jace stated sarcastically, making Winter turn a glare to him and muttering, “Jackass.”, which made some of the people in the room snicker. 

Winter carefully reached out and took a sip of the tea while Cyra bit into a sandwich. Winter’s tensed shoulders relaxed slightly. Earl Grey, glad to see there’s decent food here. Ryker cleared his throat. “Well, why don’t we start with some introductions?” Cyra scowled at him, curling into the chair slightly. After a minute or so, the girls had memorized the names of those in the group.

Clarrissa Fairchild; the pretty and friendly red head. Preferred name: Clary.  
Isabelle Lightwood; a raven haired female who oozed with confidence. Preferred name: Izzy.  
Alexander Lightwood; elder brother of Isabelle, not talkative. Preferred name: Alec.  
Simon Lewis; Clary’s boyfriend and a vampire. Kind of a nerd.

They all stared expectantly at the two girls, who shared a look of pure uneasiness. Winter put down her cup, and stated in an emotionless tone. “Winter Frost, 18, supposedly graduating from Psychology.” Cyra sighed and wiped her lips before saying in an equally emotionless tone, “Cyra Aubade, 18, same major as Winter. We’re best friends.” 

The group nodded, Clary and Isabelle smiled. “Jace, what is the meaning of this meeting?” Alec spoke up, crossing his arms and leaning back. Jace smirked, “Right. Anyway, it seems that Valentine is striking again.” A hush and tensed silence fell upon the room, the girls observed that everyone had a grim face. Alec tightened his hand into a tight fist. “Also, Ryker and I found out, by chance that Bloodsworth was only attacking Winter and Cyra on orders from Valentine himself.” All eyes fell on them, yet they remain stoic. “Apparently, he was ordered to have them captured alive. Bloodsworth said something about wanting their blood.” Ryker finished as the room was wrapped in silence, the Nephilim processing the information and the girls wishing they were anywhere but here.

Isabelle was the first to break the silence. “You have an angelic rune.” Winter’s hand instinctively went up to cover the rune below her collarbone, lips drawn into a tight line. Silently cursing herself for forgetting to cover it up.

“And it seems that the healing rune works on them too.” Clary piped in, gaze falling on Cyra’s forearm. Cyra quickly brought her arms below the table, irritation evident. Both girls started fidgeting a little, though barely noticeable. “So… that means you have Shadowhunter blood in you. But the question is, why aren’t you in the institute? Clearly you’ve grown up being able to see the shadow world, as prove from last night.” Isabelle continued, eyeing them with great interest. 

Cyra scowled, clearly uncomfortable. “That’s none of your business.” She spat out, recoiling back into the chair. Winter remained silent, hand clutching onto the necklace around her neck, head bowed. Alec frowned, “You know you will have to tell us. We do need a background information on you two as of the rule.” Winter stood up suddenly, eyes glaring full of hate at the group. “Screw your damn rules.” She turned and stalked out of the room, brisk walking down the hallway and into the first room she came to, not caring whose it belonged to. Anywhere would have been better than being in that suffocating room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeap, that's all for now. I had a unproductive day that's why this chapter came out fast. Please don't expect the rest to come so fast. 
> 
> Comments are welcome, but please don't be mean...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's chapter three~ Hope you'll like it!

Chapter 3

Cyra stood up, fully intent on following her upset best friend when a hand forced her back into her seat. She glared hard at Ryker, “Get your hands off me Shadowhunter!” Cyra glanced to the door worriedly, concerned for Winter. Ryker shook his head, hand still firm on her shoulder. “If anyone saw you both wandering around the institute without permission or supervision, there will be dreaded consequences.”

Cyra growled and was about to push Ryker off, when Jace spoke up. “Ryker’s right, there will be dreaded consequences. Both to us and you two girls. I’ll go look for your friend.” Not bothering to hear Cyra’s protest, he walked out of the room, closing the door shut behind him. Cyra sighed, running a hand through her Greyish White hair. She sagged down into the chair, placing her head in her hands, worrying about her friend. She’s having another one of her flashbacks again and I can’t be there for her. Damn rules!

Winter closed the door and slid down onto the floor next to it, one hand clenching her necklace while the other buried in her Greyish Blue hair. _Rules, were the reason I lost you._ She forced the memories to stop resurfacing but it was no use, she felt a tear slid down and she let out a chocked whimper.

**So much blood. Demons. Loud clashes of swords and the tearing of flesh. Inhumane shrieks. Blood on the floor. Blood on her and Cyra. Pain filled cries. Blood pouring everywhere.**

_Make it stop. Make it stop! Stop!_

“…en…yo… ey…. -inter. Winter! Open your eyes! Winter!”

Someone was calling her name. Someone was shaking her. Winter’s eyes snapped opened, tear filled eyes met with blue eyes. Winter gasped, letting out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. Her eyes darted around, taking in the sight of the room she was in, taking in the feeling of being in the present not in the past, taking in Jace’s worried face. Wait… Jace? 

“Hey, you okay?” Jace asked, surprisingly gentle. Winter flinched and pushed his hands away, one hand reaching up and clenching at her necklace, feeling the carved ‘M’ press against her palm. Jace frowned, leaning back to give Winter some space. Winter took deep breaths, trying to calm her nerves. 

She closed her eyes and leant her head back on the wall, not believing Jace of all people saw her weak state. “Don’t tell the others, especially Cyra. Okay jackass?” Winter whispered, eyes half opened and staring at Jace. He smiled playfully, running a hand through his blonde hair. “Well, that’s not a nice name is it?” Winter let out a soft chuckle. “Nothing will leave my lips…if you tell me what made you react that way.” Winter froze, Jace looked serious on his end of the bargain. Winter bit her lips and looked away. “It’s just something from my past. I’m not comfortable with sharing it…yet.” She only added the ‘yet’ when he saw the insistent gleam in his blue eyes. Jace sighed, standing up. “Fine, but one day I’ll get it out of you.” He smiled and held a hand out to her, “Come on, I bet they’re worried.” Winter let slip a small genuine smile as she grasped his hand. Jace pulled her up, before steering her to a bathroom in the room, making Winter confused. 

“Go wash up. Or you’ll blow your crying cover before words leave my lips.” Winter look into the mirror and cringed at what she saw. Her eye liner and eye shadow were running and her eyes were puffy. “Ew. You saw that?” Winter muttered before washing her face clean. Jace passed her a towel. “Are you sure we can just use other people’s things in their room?” Winter ask as she passed towel back to Jace who threw it on the bed. He smirked, “Of course. Since it is my room.” Winter stared at him, as if not believing his words. _Of all the rooms in this institute, I ran head first into his?_

“But I wouldn’t mind you coming by more often.” Jace teased with a wink. Winter growled, refusing to let heat rise to her cheeks. “Screw off jackass.” She muttered as she brushed pass Jace, heading out of the room. Jace let out a laugh as he followed. She looks cute even without makeup. Not that he’ll ever admit it out loud

All eyes settled on the them as the pair entered the room. Cyra stood up and ran towards her friend, pulling her into a bone crushing embrace. “You idiot, don’t ever run off like that again! Did you know how worried I was?” Winter looked into Cyra’s worried filled violet eyes, eyes that shone with unshed tears and immediately felt the guilt. She returned the hug. “I’m sorry. Just needed some air. I’m okay now.” Cyra frowned, knowing her best friend wasn’t being fully honest with her, but she let it slide knowing Winter would tell her when she was wanted to. Both girls headed back to their seats, hands never letting go of the other.

Alec rubbed his neck awkwardly. “Look, I apologize if I had said something that had unintentionally upset you. But I do hope you understand that we also have our hands tied on the issue.” Winter nodded, looking down at the table and refused to make eye contact. Silence enveloped the room, no one said anything, in worry that it might set off another trigger to the girls. Cyra looked towards her friend and squeezed her hand slightly.

“Our mothers,” Cyra started, throat constricting a little at the mention of their mums. She felt Winter tighten her grip. She cleared her throat and spoke in a more confident tone, voice void of emotions. “Our mothers were Shadowhunters. Thus explaining our ability to see the Shadow world at a young age.” The occupants in the room remained quiet, listening intently and not pushing them to hurry. “They were quite… affiliated with the Clave.” Cyra continued, her hands now having a death grip on Winter’s. “Would you mind letting us know their names?” Isabelle asked, tone gentle and soft. Cyra looked away, fighting back the tears that were forming. Winter glanced at her friend, feeling her heart ache. “Christine Frost and Cassidy Olesia.” Winter spoke softly, running her thumb over her friend’s hand to calm her down. “And your fathers?” Winter shook her head. “Never met them.”

Isabelle turned her head to her brother, who nodded. “I’ll let Lydia know about this. In the meantime, why don’t you guys show them to the spare rooms we have?” Alec informed them as he stood from his chair. The rest nodded, all standing up. The girls remained silent but followed the Nephilim out the room. Winter felt Jace’s hand brushed against hers and she looked up. ‘You okay?’ He mouthed, looking around to make sure no one saw. Winter nodded, silently thankful that he kept his promise from before.

They walked pass a few rooms before stopping at the third door. Clary turned to Winter, a smile graced her features. “Here’s your room.” She opened the door to reveal a fairly spacious and plain room. “Feel free to decorate it as you like!” Winter nodded, stepping in. “Thank you, Clary.” She heard another door opened and turned to see Isabelle opening a door opposite hers. “This is yours, you can decorate it to your liking as well!” She spoke to Cyra, who also nodded as she looked around it. “My room is on the left of Winter’s. Isabelle’s is opposite mine. Ryker’s room is on the right of Cyra’s and Jace room is opposite his. Alec’s room is beside Jace’s!” Clary stated, smile never leaving her face. Both girls nodded as they took note of it, silently cursing why the two boys’ room had to be next to theirs. Isabelle clapped her hands and looked at the two new comers, “Well, we will leave you two to explore your rooms. Then we’ll come by in half an hour to invite you girls for lunch. Sounds good?” Both girls nodded, though deep inside they both wanted nothing to do with the Shadowhunters.

As the group went off, Winter and Cyra looked at each other. “I’m not liking the idea of staying under the same roof with so many of them.” Cyra said, discomfort and irritation showed. Winter sighed, “Neither do I, but it’s not like we have a choice… Some weirdo with the same name as a holiday is after our lives. This is probably the best place to be now…” Cyra made a sound of displeasure but agreed. “So… Ten minutes in your room?” She asked, knowing Winter would like to explore her bedroom as much she did. “Yea sure!” Smiling, they both head into their new rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it for this chapter! Please feel free to comment~ But please don't be mean...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's Chapter 4, hope you'll enjoy it!

Chapter 4

Winter walked around, noting the furniture in the room with mild disgust. The room had a queen sized bed, two closets, two bed side tables, one dresser with a mirror and a joint bathroom. Sunlight poured through the two windows in the room. Winter walked towards the bathroom, boots clicking softly on the carpeted floor. A bathtub, toilet, cabinet and sink. The same as that jackass’ room then. Winter noted as she made her way to the bed. She sat down and noticed a ceiling fan and an air conditioner. At least I can have some cold air in here. Winter was lost in thought about what decorations and changes she’d make when her bedroom door opened. She looked up and smiled as her best friend slipped in.

“Hey, how’d you think of your room?” Cyra asked as she sat down on the bed. Winter cringed, “Need more colours and decorations. Waaaay too plain for my liking. And yours?” Cyra rolled her eyes, holding back a chuckle, knowing her best friends taste and definition of ‘perfect room’. “Seems fine, same as yours. But I think adding in one or two colours and flowers would be good.” Cyra replied, swinging her legs. Winter smiled, knowing her friend’s love for nature. Cyra looked up at the white ceiling. “I don’t feel comfortable, letting them know about our mums.” Winter’s smile fell, “Same here. But like they said, they needed it cause of the rules and law.” Rolling her eyes, Cyra turned her gaze to her friend. “At least we managed to lie to them about our dads.” Winter played with the pillow in her lap. “Well, technically we weren’t lying, it is true that we’ve never met them.” Cyra laughed at Winter’s smirk, feeling less tensed and more relaxed around her friend.

They continued chatting about school and how annoying they found the guys to be, with exception of Alec since he was the least annoying one. They both agreed that Clary and Isabelle were pretty good people that they could learn and try to get along with. Both girls were so engrossed with their chat, that when they heard a knock on the door, they both jump. “Hey Winter, Cyra? It’s Clary and Izzy, can we come in.” Winter and Cyra looked at each other before nodding in agreement. “Yea, sure.” Winter called out. The door opened and the red head and raven haired walked in.

“So, how are you two liking your rooms?” Clary asked, trying to start a conversation. Cyra shrugged, “It’s alright, but a little too plain for me.” Clary nodded. Winter rolled her eyes. “Oh don’t get me started. First of all, where are the colours? Like plain white isn’t my deal.” Clary and Izzy were silent for a moment before cracking up with laugher. “By the angel! You actually sounded like Magnus just now!” Izzy laughed as Clary shook her head in amusement. Both girls seemed confused, “Magnus?” As the laugher died down, Clary cleared her throat. “Yes, Magnus. Alec’s boyfriend.” Cyra raised her eyebrows in shock. “Alec’s gay?” Isabelle nodded, “You two are okay with that right?” She asked, tone guarded and protective. Winter and Cyra nodded. “Relax. We aren’t the homophobic kind. It’s just kind of unexpected?” Winter explained and Cyra agreed.

Isabelle nodded, “Well, it is unusual and quite a taboo for a Shadowhunter to be gay… But if it makes my brother happy then I’m all out to support them.” Clary made a sound of agreement. “Well, screw that taboo. Anyone should be free to love who they like!” Cyra exclaimed, appalled by how ridiculous the rule is. Winter sighed, “Yes, regardless of race, gender or even what kind of people. I swear these rules are stupid.” Clary and Isabelle smiles grew wider. “You know, I can tell we’re going to be really good friends.” Winter and Cyra smiled and shrugged. Well, maybe not all Nephilim are bad. 

They chatted for a while more, Winter and Cyra learning more about the institute and Valentine, as well as the war they were in. They also learned about the three mortal instruments and what Valentine planned to do with them. Every minute that passed, Winter and Cyra’s hate for the man grew. They chatted until someone knocked on the door and opened it. Alec stood in the door way, Jace and Ryker behind him, much to Winter and Cyra’s displeasure. “Hey, we’ve discussed the issue with Lydia and the higher ups have made their choice.” Winter gestured for the boys to enter, which they did. “So, what’s the verdict?” Isabelle asked, leaning against Winter, who tensed slightly but relaxed after a while.

“The institute will provide shelter and protection for them, since this is Valentine we’re talking about and they are Shadowhunters. But there is one condition.” Cyra crossed her arms while Winter sat up straighter. “And that is?” Alec looked towards his parabatai who answered for him. “The higher ups request that Winter and Cyra are to be accompanied by two Shadowhunters at all times, inside and outside of the institute. And the two who were appointed to look out for you are me, and Ryker.” The two girls felt their jaws drop. “Wait what? So what they think that we can’t be trusted and that we need to be watch 24/7 like some animals?” Winter growled, anger rising.

Alec let out a long sigh. “We tried to tell them it wasn’t needed but they insisted. Apparently after they found out who your mothers were, they become quite guarded. Don’t know why though.” Cyra clenched her hands into a fist and Winter grit her teeth. A tensed moment passed, before both girls relaxed. “Those higher up are retarded and as much as I’d like to shove their comment up their asses, we know it can’t be helped. So fine, we accept.” Winter managed to say in a strained voice as Cyra kept silent. Isabelle and Clary glanced at them in worry. “Is there really no way of changing their mind Alec?” Clary asked, seemingly unhappy. “We tried, even Lydia spoke up. But you know how stubborn they are with the whole ‘The law is the law’ crap.” Alec sighed as his shoulder sagged slightly.

Winter watched Alec with sympathy. I guess it isn’t his fault. He’s about our age, what could he do against the Clave? “It’s alright Alec. We know you tried. Thanks for getting permission to stay though.” Winter stated, trying to ease the burden on him. Cyra smiled slightly, nodding in agreement. Alec looked up at the two girls, a small smile of gratitude evident on his face. “Hey! How about we all head out for lunch, then go and get Winter’s and Cyra’s stuff from their apartment?” Clary asked, trying to lighten the mood. The rest agreed and the group soon found themselves walking to a nearby restaurant.

They all decided on an Italian restaurant since Isabelle was craving for some pasta. Taking their seats, Isabelle looked at Alec and asked. “Why didn’t you invite Magnus along?” Alec blushed slightly, eyes travelling to the two girls sitting by his side. “He’s… busy.” Winter and Cyra let out a small smile at Alec, reassuring him that they knew and that they were cool with his sexuality. They ordered their meals and the girls laughed when the waiter turned bright red due to Isabelle’s teasing and flirting. The meal went relatively well, with the girls getting to know the small gang better and feeling more comfortable around them.

Just as the group finished their main course, the waiter came by with two fancy and expensive looking deserts. Placing them in front of Winter and Cyra. Both girls turned to the waiter, confusion written on their faces. “Sorry, but we didn’t order this.” Cyra stated. The waiter only smiled, “It was ordered and paid for by someone. He told me not to mention who he was. Enjoy.” The waiter bowed and walked away. The girls turned back to their deserts. A Cheesecake for Winter, and a Molten chocolate cake for Cyra. Both girls’ favorite. “Any idea who could it be from?” Jace asked, eyeing the desert with distrust. Cyra shook her head while Winter kept silent. She picked up a small slip of paper with the words _‘Enjoy your favorite, little Snowflake.’_ Scrawled on with an elegant handwriting.

Smiling to herself, she pocketed the note and looked up to see curious gazes looking at her. “What did the note say?” Clary asked, curiosity burning through her. Winter shook her head and took a bite of the cake. Cyra gave Winter a knowing look while the group shrugged it off. Isabelle made short jokes about the girls having some admirers. _Only one person would call me by that nickname._ Winter smiled wider as she finished up her cake.

They were on the move again, now heading towards the shared apartment of the two girls. As they turned the streets and stopped at their destination, jaws were dropped. “This is where you girls live?” Isabelle asked, staring at the expensive house. The girls laughed a little at her reaction before turning the keys and opening the door. Their laughter died, however, when they entered the room. Winter and Cyra gasped and looked around. Everything was intact and cleaned up, a complete turn over form how it was left. They all stepped in. “By the angel… How did this place get cleaned up?” Ryker muttered as eyes roamed the area. “The last time we were here, this place was nearly destroyed by the demons.” Jace continued as he walked to the center of the living room. Winter and Cyra shrugged, equally surprised as they head to their rooms.

“The question should be, how did these girls managed to afford this place?” Clary asked as she explored around. Isabelle headed into one of the rooms and saw Winter packing up. She looked around her room, observing it. “No wonder you said the institute was too plain for you.” Purple, red and black adored the room, and the ceiling was decorated to look like the night sky. Winter chuckled as she packed the last of it into a luggage and turned to face Isabelle. “Well, I’ve always had an eye for… the unusual.” Isabelle laughed. “Well, are you done? Cause I can’t believe that’s all you’re bringing.” She pointed to the luggage as Winter shrugged as they headed to the living room. 

Clary had entered Cyra’s room, wondering if she needed any help. She stepped in and observed the room. Purple and white, with some paintings of flowers and natural habitats decorated the room. She turned to see that Cyra was almost done packing. “Your room’s really nice. Simple and so peaceful.” Cyra straightened up as she zipped her luggage and turned to face the Shadowhunter. “Well, I’ve always felt at ease with nature, so I wanted my room to convey it.” Cyra grabbed her luggage and walked to Clary, who smiled. Both headed out to meet with the others.

The boys looked up. “All done?” The girls nodded as they headed out the door, taking a final look at their apartment before closing the door. As they walked down the streets, they bumped into a few… unappreciated students from the girls’ school. “Oh will you look at that. Someone’s moving out! What’s wrong, couldn’t afford the comfy lift anymore?” A girl with dyed pink hair announced as the three girls behind her snickered. Winter rolled her eyes and Cyra seemed uninterested. “Still hung up and jealous over us? Really Patricia, I expected better of you.” Winter shot back, feigning a yawn as Cyra smirked. Patricia scowled. “Well, looks who’s cocky while dragging their luggage around town. What’s wrong? Mommy and daddy didn’t pay the bills?” Cyra and Winter growled. They hated it the most when others poked at them about their parents. “Oh wait, I forgot. How careless, you two don’t have either of them!” Her minions laughed as Patricia looked smug. Oh how Winter wish she could slap that look off her.

The other Shadowhunter frowned as they watched the four strangers teased and made fun of their new friends. Isabelle clenched her fist, as Clary stepped forward, both intending on letting their glamour fall. But Jace held a hand out, keep them at bay. He frowned when he heard them bring up the girls’ parents, knowing how it affected them. When he saw how Winter tighten her hands on her luggage handle and how Cyra bit her lips hard, he had enough. The group watched as Jace and Ryker let their glamour fall and stepped out of the shadows, heading for the two girls.

“You know, my dad is bringing me to Australia next week, where are your dads bringing you? Oh so sorry, I meant where would they have though to bring you?” The pink haired laughed before she gasped. Jace wrapped an arm around Winter’s waist, while Ryker draped an arm around Cyra’s shoulders. Both girls tensed slightly but glares still fixated on the ones in front of them. Patricia and her followers batted their eyelashes at Jace and Ryker in an attempt to flirt. “Why hello there handsome.” She purred, making Winter and Cyra gag while the boys cringed. “What might your names be?” Jace rolled his eyes and Ryker made an uninterested expression. “Jace and Ryker.” Ryker stated, coldly.

Patricia smile a seductive smile. “What are you cuties doing here? I’ve never seen you around before.” Jace tightened his hold on Winter and smirked. “We were just wondering what was taking our girls so long. After all, we were supposed to meet fifteen minutes ago to see our new apartment.” Winter couldn’t help the small smile that graced her lips when she saw the shock on Patricia’s face. “Wait, you’re dating them?” Ryker nodded, resting his head against Cyra’s, who suppressed her urge to flinch. “Why don’t you dump these losers and hook up with us then? One of Patricia’s minion suggested as the rest giggled. 

Jace rolled his eyes in disgust. “Now why would we do that, when we have such beauties right with us?” As he finished his sentence, he let loose a chaste kiss to Winter’s cheek, causing her to freeze as heat rose to her face. Ryker made a sound of agreement as he pressed his lips to Cyra’s hair, causing said girl to spot a slight blush as well. The boys took hold of the girls’ luggage and steered them around, arms still wrapped around them. The girls allowed them as they relinquished in the expression Patricia and the rest had. “Bye skanks!” Jace called out as they walked away, hearing the indignant screech of Patricia as she stomped her foot. Winter let loose a laugh as she unconsciously leaned into Jace, a hand covering her mouth. Beside her, Cyra chuckled softly as she leaned back into Ryker’s arm.

They rejoined the group as the others let their glamour fall. Isabelle casted Jace a smug look as Clary high fived Ryker, even Alec let slip a smile of satisfaction. “Man, that as the best expression I’ve ever seen on their faces!” Winter laughed. Cyra agreed as she wiped a tear from her eye. “Did you see the look on their faces when Jace called them skanks? Oh man!” The others chuckled as well, peering over and watching the pink haired girl glare at them in hate and envy. “Let’s head back shall we?” Alec asked as the group, Cyra had shrugged off Ryker’s arm but allowed him to carry her luggage since he insisted. Winter on the other hand, had given up on getting Jace to remove his arm that was still resting on her hips since the blonde refused as stated that it’ll blow their ‘couple image’, which Winter was sure it was an excuse. The made their way back to the institute, unknowing to them, someone watch them from a far, lips turned in a smile. The man head in the opposite direction, smile never leaving him.

< **Time Skip** >

“First you take aim, make sure you’ve got your target within your sight and mark.” Alec instructed as he took aim at one of the target boards. “Next, make sure you level your breathing, and focus. Ignore all the distractions in your surroundings. Pull the arrow back, with steady arms.” Alec demonstrated as he pulled his right hand back, controlling his breathing. “Next, you hold your breath and let loose of the arrow. Make sure your hands are steady.” Alec held his breath and let go, the arrow flying effortlessly through the air before embedding itself in the target board, a bullseye.

Winter and Cyra watched in awe, a new form of admiration rose for the archer. Alec turned around, and looked expectantly at the two girls. “Now you try.” Winter nodded, slightly nervous as she glanced at her best friend. Cyra gave her an encouraging smile and a thumbs up as Ryker and Jace watched from the side. Winter took in a deep breath as she raised her Yumi Bow, placing an arrow in it. She ran through the instructions Alec had said before holding her breath and letting loose the arrow.

It fell way below the middle of the target.

Frowning, Winter let out a frustrated sigh. _That’s the fifth try and still can’t hit it._ She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Alec’s smiling face. “Hey, practice makes perfect. I wasn’t good when I first started either.” Winter let a small smile slip at his comforting words and nodded. Alec looked at the clock in the room. “Well, as much as I enjoyed this training session, it’s time for your combat training with Jace and Ryker.” Alec gave both girls a sly smile, “Good luck!” He called back before heading out.

Both girls turned to the boys, who were wearing a smug look. It had been two days since both have moved into the institute, and the rule of having these two guys follow them everywhere were driving them crazy. Even when they head back to their rooms to shower, the guys would be waiting in their rooms! And in these two days, the institute had offered to hand made specialized weapons for the girls. A bow and quiver for Winter, while a custom made blade for Cyra.

Jace and Ryker stepped forward. “Well, you ready or what?” Jace asked as he took his place in front of Winter and Ryker took his place with Cyra. Winter growled, “I’ll wipe that smirk of your face, Wayland.” After just half an hour, Winter and Cyra had found themselves pinned down by both boys. Both girls were out of breath, and even the boys were panting slightly. Catching his breath, Jace stood up and dusted himself before offering a hand to Winter. The girl simply brushed off his outstretched hand before getting back on her feet, looking over to see that Cyra had already begin dusted her clothes.

“Well, at least there’s been improvement from the last time we sparred.” Ryker off handedly commented, Jace agreeing while combing his fingers through his messy blonde hair. Both girls made a face, quite upset that they had yet again, lost. But up against two well trained Shadowhunters, most would agree that they’ve done a good job. The girls dried their sweat with their small towels before heading to their rooms for a shower, inwardly groaning when they heard the footsteps following them. No matter how long they’d be here, both girls agreed silently that they would never get used to having two Shadowhunters follow them around, especially to their rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for this Chapter, I hope it wasn't too bad. Sorry if any characters are OOC, it's hard to nail them when you haven't finish the books. :(


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's another chapter! Hope it's okay and so sorry for the delayed update!~

Chapter 5

It was a simple mission. The institute had gotten tips about some Downworlder and Shadowhunter having links to Valentine, so they dispatched out the small group of young Nephilim to shadow the suspicious targets. The team had split up into smaller teams, consisting of just pairs. 

Clary and Simon.  
Ryker and Cyra.  
Jace and Winter.  
Alec and Isabelle.

Clary and Simon were in charge of Shadowing a rogue Vampire. Alec and Isabelle were to observe a lone Werewolf. Ryker and Cyra were given the task to follow the Shadowhunter as Jace and Winter shadowed a lowly Warlock. All four were the tipped of suspicious members that were feeding intel to Valentine.

Blade in hand and moving with silent footsteps, Ryker hid in the shadows, eyes trained on the shady Shadowhunter a few feet away from them. He chanced a glance at his partner who hid among the abandoned warehouses opposite him. She had her specialized Shashka blade gripped tightly in her hand as she gracefully shifted between the darkened areas of the place. Cyra focused on their target, sight enhanced by the night vision rune Ryker had drawn on her shoulder. She tensed when she watched the target met up with a hooded figure.

The Shadowhunter leaned in as if to whisper something into the figure’s ear. Cyra took out her stele, quickly drawing a rune that enhanced hearing. She bit her lips at the burn on her tricep. Almost immediately, she could the words drift up to her.

“The institute will be having its monthly wards maintenance ten days from now. The walls and defences will be at their weakest during this point of time. Wards will probably take around two hours to be up.”

Cyra let out a silent gasp as she turned her head to Ryker. Her partner nodded, confirming he had heard what was shared. Both had a silent agreement right there and then. Make sure the information never reaches Valentine! Rolling out from her hiding spot, Cyra charged forward, pace fastened by a speed rune, hastily drawn on her forearm. She watched as the Shadowhunter turned around, shocked that he had been caught. She blocked off his escape path as Ryker engaged in battle with the hooded figure.

The Shadowhunter pulled out his blade as he swung at Cyra. Countering with the blade of her own, she laid a fast jab to his side before using the momentum to kick at him. The traitor staggered back and Cyra aimed a high kick to the side of his head, sending him flying into a pile of empty crates. The girl let out a smirk at the satisfying sound of body meeting wood. She stayed in a battle stance as said male jumped out at her with speed only an experienced Nephilim had. Cyra growled as she managed to avoid the tip at a hair’s length. Before she had the chance to retaliate, the Shadowhunter changed the direction of his blade and tore through Cyra’s thigh, forcing a pained cry out of her. She used the moment of the male’s smugness as she swung her elbow at his jaw, probably knocking out a few teeth. The male snapped his head back, blade raised, he charged straight for the girl, who remained immobile due to her injury. Cyra twisted her body, biting back a yell at the pain the movement made. As the traitor’s body neared, Cyra narrowed her eyes as she pierced her blade through his torso, all the way up to the hilt. The male widened his eyes, blood bubbling from his mouth as she drew her blade out in a quick jerk. The Shadowhunter fell, face first onto the ground, body jerking a few times before he stilled. She relaxed slightly and turned her back to him, running off to help her partner when she saw no signs of movement from the fallen enemy, hastily activating the Iratze on her arm, feeling her wound close up.

The circle member Ryker was facing was proving to be much more experienced and difficult to take down. The young Nephilim let out a grunt as he barely dodged the blade his opponent held. Swiftly, he crossed under the outstretched arm and gave the enemy an upper cut. The male staggered back, a hand clutched at his bleeding jaw. Ryker charged forward, blade held at his front. He lashed out, bladed catching the member in the side. Blood seeped through the robe as the member faltered in his movement. He threw out a leg, catching Ryker off guard as he stumbled over. Using the opportunity, the hooded male raised his blade high above his head before bringing it down.

A loud clash resounded through the night as metal met metal. Cyra glared hard at the one who stood before her, blade countering his as she protected her partner. Twisting about, the male managed to free his blade from the girl’s. Ryker watched, out of breath as Cyra and the enemy fought, head on. Metal clashes and sound of combat made its way to him. The member kept retreating backwards, which made Ryker suspicious of his small movement. Being too intent on defeating him, Cyra let this detail go unnoticed.

Ryker’s eyes widened as he pushed himself off the ground, cursing under his breath. It was brief but he had seen it, a glimmer from the roof. This guy had an accomplice the entire time! He watched in horror as the archer let loose an arrow just as Cyra sunk her blade into her opponent. With speed only an experienced Nephilim could muster, Ryker reached out and wrapped his arms around Cyra, pulling her back, towards him. They both fell to the ground in the shadows, dust and dirt flying around them. Cyra gasped as she felt the wind knocked out of her. Cyra opened her mouth to curse at her partner before her eyes took in the sight of the arrow, embedded within the ground she was standing on, not a minute ago. She took in a shaky breath as realization settled in her. She leant back on Ryker as she muttered a soft ‘Thanks’ as she tried to still her racing heart.

Winter and Jace paced slowly, footsteps silent by the silent rune Jace drew on them both. The blonde’s gaze flickered to the girl beside him, a small smile forming as he observed the serious and focused expression Winter had on. She may not have been raised to be prepared for missions like this, but Jace had to admit that she was doing well so far, especially when they were given a mission on her fifth day of moving in.

The pair stopped and crouch down, hiding behind the rolls of abandoned cars in the building. Theirs eyes followed their target as the green eared warlock stopped in front of a blank wall. Winter could see his mouth moving, as though speaking a spell before yellow balls of magic were conjured in the man’s hands. He flung his magic at the wall before making an opening movement with his hands, throwing his arms wide apart.

The two Nephilim held their breath when they saw the reflective purple rectangle that was summoned. A portal. The warlock took a step back and bowed slightly as a battle armed female stepped through the portal. Jace’s eyes hardened when as he recognized her as one of Valentines henchmen, one that was quite close and trusted to the villain. They watched as the woman held out a small bag to the downworlder, no doubt his reward. The male took the bag and pocketed it before clearing his throat.

“The High Warlock has been quite busy recently, meddling in the affairs of the Shadowhunters.” The warlock started, “It seems his weakness so far are the young Nephilim that he’s grown quite attached to, especially the Lightwood child.” Winter furrowed her brows in confusion. Lightwood? She turned to Jace, whose lips were drawn into a thin line as anger blazed in his blue eyes. 

“Though it seems that he has become quite attached to the two new comers of the group. The two that Valentine wants. He may be the High Warlock, but everyone has their weaknesses, even a 400 years old warlock like him.”

The woman let out an evil smile as she stood in thought for a moment. “That’s perfect. We’ve just received information that in the next ten days, the institute will need to do its monthly wards maintenance. If we were to strike during that moment, and capture the Lightwood boy, we can play out that warlock to trade himself in.” She let out a laugh, “And once that happen, the other warlocks would be without protection. Then we can destroy them and cleanse this world of them. Of course, you’ll be an exception, since you’ve been so helpful.”

Winter held back a gasp as the words finally registered in her head. Lightwood boy? They must mean Alec! And if this High Warlock is willing to even trade his life with Alec’s then… Could they be talking about his lover, Magnus? 

Winter was pulled out of her thoughts when she caught sight of Jace glowing Seraph blade. She looked at him as he nodded his head. Winter prepared her bow and arrow as she hid further into the shadow. Giving Jace the thumbs up, they sprang into their plan. Standing up and strolling out towards them, Jace smirked as he watched both faces filled up with surprise. The woman, however, recomposed herself rather fast.

“Jonathan.” Jace clenched his jaw as he ground out, “The name’s Jace. Don’t associate me with the name that monster gave me, Rosella.” The woman feigned a surprised look, “Funny how you remember me, though it hasn’t been long since you betrayed us.”

Winter watched in confusion as she listened to their conversation. Her eyes stilled trained on the enemy before Jace. She drew her arrow back as she watched Rosella’s hand twitched for her weapon.

“You can’t betray what you’ve never been loyal to.” Jace countered as he raised his blade, eyes darting between Rosella and the warlock. The atmosphere grew tense as they waited to see which one would attack first. Winter’s sharp eyes caught the twitch in the warlock’s finger as a single yellow spark flickered around it. Instantly, she changed target and released, arrow embedding itself into his shoulder with dead on accuracy. At least those long hours of training with Alec paid off. 

The warlock let out a surprised yell as pain bloomed through his wounded shoulder, portal fading. Winter moved swiftly and silently among the shadow to another area, in case they tried to track back the direction the arrow came from. Rosella quickly glanced at him, before turning her attention to Jace. “An archer. It seems you’ve brought along your dear Parabatai with you.” Jace only smirked, not bothering to correct her as he lunged forward, almost slicing through her as she spun out of his way.

Winter loaded another arrow from her quiver, attention on Jace’s battle. The warlock was the least of their worries now since the arrow was enhanced by a stele, meaning he’ll need to take some time to heal. She watched as Jace moved elegantly, avoiding her attacks as he advanced towards Rosella. Winter narrowed her eyes, looking for an opening, not wanting to risk hitting Jace.

As Rosella stumbled back, Winter let loose her second arrow, watching it fly through the air and into the enemy’s right calf. As the female lost her footing due to the sudden pain, Jace took the advantage, landing a hard kick to her neck. Rosella blocked it in the nick of time, but the force and momentum caused her to fly straight into the injured warlock at the side. Jace towered above them, blade pointed at them. “Where’s Valentine?” He questions, tone cold and hard.

To both Nephilim’s surprise, a laugh emerged from the warlock. “You shouldn’t underestimate us downworlder, Shadowhunter.” He spoke in a language, unknown to the rest as yellow sparks flew around him. Jace took a step back as five Shax demon surrounded him. Winter gritted her teeth as she watched Jace struggled, torn between helping him and capturing the two injured targets.

Her decision was made, however, when she heard Jace’s cry of pain as a one of the demons clawed at his shoulder. As another approached him from the back, Winter shot it down. Her hands maneuver between her quiver to her bow, letting arrows rain out onto the demons. Inhumane screeches made Winter flinched but she kept her emotions leveled. She cursed when her fingers found air as she reached at her quiver, empty of arrows. She strapped her bow onto her back as she took out her Seraph blade.

She watched as Jace sliced down the remaining two and his Iratze burned brightly, his wound healing. Luckily, Shax demon’s attacks were devoid of poison. Winter froze when her eyes scanned around the area, Rosella was nowhere to be seen. Jace was fighting head on with the Warlock, but the Shadowhunter wasn’t there. “Too caught up in saving Jonathan to cover your hiding spot?” Winter jerked away as she felt the tip of the blade graze against her neck. Turning around, she was face to face with Rosella, whom had healed up.

Seraph blade raised in a protective and battle manner, Winter inched back, allowing the shadow to hide her face. This was one of Valentine’s trusted soldiers, who knows what she might do if she found out Winter was the one Valentine was after. She lurched forward, full intent of driving the blade into Winter’s chest. Sidestepping her and swinging her blade down, Winter avoided the blow and created a gush on her opponent’s left arm.

“You’re not his Parabatai.” Rosella stated as she fought down the pain. Avoiding the attack meant Winter had to step away slightly form the shadows, revealing her long hair and part of her face, though it seems Rosella had yet to recognise her.

Winter held up her blade, “Never said I was, and you’re a lot slower than Jace.” Silently, she thanked the many combat sparring she had with said blonde, not that she’ll ever admit it. Jace’s ego was high enough, he did not need an extra boost. They engaged in a battle so fierce that it forced Winter to step out from the shadow and into the direction of Jace’s battle. She made the mistake of letting her eyes wander to Jace, checking to see if he was fine. Rosella took the chance and lashed out, almost succeeding in her attack had Winter not dodge in time.

The sharp edge sliced the flesh of Winter’s left bicep, tearing through her sleeve. “And there goes my favourite combat shirt.” Winter mumbled as she kicked at Rosella’s ankle, making her fall. Wasting no time, Winter embedded the tip of her Seraph blade into Rosella’s abdomen, bringing out a scream from her fallen enemy. She kicked the fallen blade of Rosella aside as she left her bleeding out on the ground, withering in pain. She turned to Jace, only to see him being thrown aside by the warlock’s magic. Acting on instinct, she threw her blade and watched as it tore through the warlock’s left thigh, making him fall to his knees.

He glared at her, a ball of magic forming in his hands. Winter took a step back, wishing she had just one more arrow with her. She held her breath when the warlock threw the yellow ball of spark at her. She felt herself being pushed out of the way and gasp as her body hit the dirt below her. A scream filled the empty building and Winter quickly turn to see Jace fall to his knees, yellow sparks sinking into him as blood travelled from his mouth.

“Jace!” Winter shouted in horror, rushing over to catch him before his body hit the ground. She watched his face twisted in pain as she tried activating the Iratze rune, blood running cold when the rune refused to glow. She heard shuffling as her head snapped up to see the damn warlock dragging Rosella through the portal, his lips turned in a victory smile just before the purple swirl closed behind him. Winter brushed Jace’s hair out of his eyes as he coughed up another mouthful of blood. “By the angel… Jace, hang on.” Winter whispered as she pressed her phone to her ear. “Alec? It’s- It’s Jace. He needs help, please hurry.” She let the phone slip through her fingers as Jace let out a wretched cough.

Blinking back tears, she gripped Jace’s hand tightly as she watched him grew weaker. Come on Alec… hurry, your Parabatai needs you! She let out a pained whisper. “Don’t you dare die on me Wayland.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, this Chapter was purely based on my imaginations... Sorry for OOC or wrong informations!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm back with a new chapter! I'm so sorry I took so long, I've been really busy with my new job.... Well, enjoy!

Jace let out gasps of pain as he laid on Simon’s back, the group rushing into the institute’s infirmary after the Vampire. Alec had called in Magnus and the group watched as he fretted over Jace. Winter fumbled with her fingers, not being able to shut the guilt out. She waited anxiously for Magnus’ diagnosis. Cyra watched, slightly worried for both the blonde and her friend. She saw how close the two have grown and if anything were to happen to the Wayland boy, she knew without a doubt that Winter would hate herself for it.

“Blood poisoning. A warlock’s trickery, but nothing a little magic can’t save.” He announced, allowing blew sparks, which flowed out of his hand, to wash upon Jace. The group winced when Jace let out a painful cry. Winter hurdled up further against the wall, curling up as she tried to block out his cries with her hands. She felt tears rolled down her face as Jace let out another scream, blaming herself for the blonde’s current pain.

Another ten minutes of listening to Jace’s screaming, the grew was finally silent. Magnus sagged slightly against the wall, feeling the drain of his magic hitting him. Alec immediately helped him into a chair. “He’ll be fine, the poison is out and all he needs to do now, is rest.” The group sighed in relief. Winter and Cyra remained silent, the same as they were throughout the walk back. Clary tried getting Cyra to talk, but said girl was stone cold silent. Cyra kept letting her thoughts wander back to how Ryker had saved her, and how badly things would have ended of her if he hadn’t acted fast. Her eyes widened when another awful thought crossed, what if the one lying here now was Ryker, just because Cyra hadn’t been alert enough and he had gotten hurt as a result? She couldn’t stomach that thought.

Isabelle made her way to Winter’s side, a sadness filled her eyes when she felt the girl flinch as she patted her shoulder. “He’s fine, didn’t you hear Magnus say?” Isabelle tried to console her as she activated Winter’s Iratze rune, watching the gash in her arm heal. Winter’s eyes remained unmoving as she stared at Jace’s paled face. She watched as Alec gripped his parabatai’s hand tightly as Magnus rubbed soothing circles into his back. The guilt washed over her at a greater wave, almost suffocating. Alec almost lost his parabatai, because of me. Both Lightwoods almost lost their brother.

Ryker stood close to Cyra, shoulders almost touching. He looked over at her, a hand reaching out to grasp hers when he saw how deep in thought she was. His eyes glanced at Winter, narrowing his eyes slightly at the state she was in. The poor girl looked ridden with guilt. He knew how the girl was feeling, and frowned in sympathy when he watched as yet another tear fell.

He was about to speak some words of comfort when Jace started letting out a series of pained coughs. All eyes turned to him as Alec tightened his grip on his parabatai’s hand. Slowly, Jace opened his eyes with great effort, squinting slightly at the lights. The amount of relief Winter felt made her knees buckle as she leaned on the wall to keep her up. Never would she had imagined herself ever glad to see those blue eyes of the blonde as he fixed his gaze on her.

“Hey.” Winter felt another wave of tears form and fell at the sound of his hoarse voice and the sight of his attempt at his signature smirk. The door to the infirmary flew open as a raven haired Shadowhunter rushed in. The group tensed. Maryse Lightwood, biological mother of Alec and Isabelle as well as Jace’s adoptive mother. Also the former head of the institute, before Lydia stepped in. They watched as her expression turned from worry, for Jace, to disgust, at Magnus before settling on full blown anger as she caught sight of Winter.

She took several steps towards her direction before stopping, a foot away from Winter. “You!” Winter flinched at the amount of anger and hate in her tone. “How dare you put my son in this condition! If he had been paired with Alec, none of this would have happened!” Maryse yelled, right in Winter’s face as she felt Maryse’s sharp fingernail stab at her chest. Though the pain was nothing compared to the ones her words caused. Isabelle stepped forward, jaw clenched tight.

Maryse took another step forward, her frame towering intimidatingly over Winter. “I knew the institute made a mistake the moment they accepted you and your friend in! Two unregistered Shadowhunters since birth, targets of Valentine Morgenstern to top it off!” Both girls felt awful at the words that flowed through the Lightwood’s mouth, both feeling more guilt and insecurity washing over them. “I think that’s hardly fair, pinning the blame on the two poor darlings. It’s not their fault a psychopathic Nephilim gone nuts is after them, don’t you think Maryse?” Magnus spoke up, annoyance clear in his voice as disgust showed on his face at her words.

“Silence! No one asked for your opinion Warlock! A downworlder like you shouldn’t even be here!” Magnus flinched, though barely visible at her choices of words. Alec caught sight of his boyfriend’s movement however, and snapped. Standing up, he glared at his mother. “How could you say that?” He yelled, hands trembling with anger. “First of all, it isn’t Winter! Accidents happen on missions! Second of all, his name is Magnus, start using it! And he just saved Jace!” Maryse glared at her eldest son. “Alec, it is her fault! Less than a week of their stay here and your brother was gravely injured! And the medical team could have helped them as well, there was no need to call a downworlder in!” She spat, emphasizing on the word.

Winter felt anger at her words towards Magnus and gratefulness at Alec for speaking up for them. Guilt and pain pushed aside, she took a step forward. “You leave Magnus out of this! He willingly helped Jace, and without a single utter of payment in return!” “Yes, if you want to vent your damn anger, aim it at us not him!” Cyra yelled back, feeling indignant for Magnus and infuriate at how her best friend was the one getting all the blame. Maryse glared with so much hate, it was a surprise that both girls hadn’t burn from it. “How dare you!” She raised her hand and was about to snap it forward at Winter before Isabelle grabbed her mother’s arm, a death grip on it.  
“Enough!” Isabelle yelled, throwing back her mother’s hand, causing Maryse to stumble a few steps back. Isabelle stood protectively in front of Winter. Maryse opened her mouth, no doubt to yell back but was interrupted. “You said the institute made a mistake in protecting them. But isn’t it the job of Shadowhunters to protect one another and the mundane?!” Clary shouted, having had it with the Lightwood as well. Simon stepped up, “And you’re always harping on how lowly downworlders are, at least Magnus and I bother to help! What have you been doing?” “I have no interest in talking to you either, Vampire. Nor do I want to hear the opinions of the daughter of Valentine.” Maryse said, in obvious disgust.

“His name is Simon! And hers is Clary! Start using people name Maryse.” Ryker retaliated, tired of hearing the insults. “Simon has a point. At least Magnus and him help, what have you done for us during this entire time mother?” Alec spat out harshly as he laced his hand with Magnus’, making Maryse blanch. “Alexander Lightwood! That is no way to speak to your mother!” Jace closed his eyes, a headache forming from the shouting of Maryse.

“By the angel, can you just shut up!” The room fell silent as eyes focused of the blonde. “All you do is come in here, insult my friends and pinning blame on others! I’m a Shadowhunter, I kill demons. Of course I’m bound to get injured! So stop acting like a controlling manipulative hypocrite!” Jace opened his eyes, glaring at Maryse. “If it wasn’t for Winter or Cyra, Ryker and I would have died in the mission! And if it wasn’t for Simon, I wouldn’t even have made it back here with this injury! And don’t get me started on how much we owe Magnus for saving our lives numerous times, even though he isn’t obliged to! So why don’t you just turn around and head back out to where you came from because I don’t like having to face a female version of Valentine right now!”

Maryse opened her mouth in shock at the words Jace had thrown to her. Comparing her to Valentine proved too much for her as she glanced at the group, who stood protectively in front of the two girls and downworlders. Clenching her jaw tightly, she turned around and left, slamming the door close behind her.

The group was silent for a moment, tension easing out. The two girls stood in shock, that the group of Nephilim had stood up for them and the downworlders. A small smile made its way to Winter’s lips. She and Cyra shared a meaningful look, both agreeing on one thing. Maybe it’s time to give a chance and open up to this small gang of Shadowhunters. They’ve certainly proved that they are different from the older generations and the Clave. The very generation that the girls hated on all their lives. Winter took a seat by Jace’s bed, as per his request and gently held his outstretched hand while Cyra laid down on the spare bed, giving into Ryker’s nag about having to rest. As laughter erupted around the room, they gazed at their new friends in the room and decided that maybe, just this once, it would be alright to trust them and let them into the walls they’ve built up.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcomed, but please don't be mean...


End file.
